


falling in flora

by howpunderstandable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, this wasn't beta-ed so it's kind bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howpunderstandable/pseuds/howpunderstandable
Summary: “You might wanna take a look sometime, Kageyama. He’s a real sweetheart.”Immediately, Tobio decided he definitelywon’tbe taking a look, and that Hinata is most definitelynota sweetheart....(basically tobio is a grumpy flower shop owner and tattooartist!hinata moves in across the plaza)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 86





	falling in flora

**Author's Note:**

> (looks at my ongoing hq fic that i haven't updated in 2 months or so)
> 
> HERE U GO FLOWER SHOP/TATTOO PARLOR AU WOO WOO

There wasn’t anything that Tobio liked more than early mornings. The plaza was always slow to wake, and early sunlight peeked through the clouds and cupped the buildings in a hazy gold. He made his bed, opening his shutters to let in the breeze. The pothos plant spread over the corner of his desk needed watering, and so did the dragon tree perched by the front door. 

While filling his water pitcher, a meow interrupted Tobio’s thoughts. Miruku sat on his chair, settling her unblinking stare onto him, the sun behind her spotted pelt illuminating a cat-shaped halo on the windowsill. Tobio went to fill her bowl, Miruku followed expectantly all the way. 

“Alright, alright. It’s coming,” he grumbled. 

She let him scratch her ears once she finished, purring a bit before leaping gracefully out the window. Going downstairs, he habitually made his rounds around the shop, pinching off dead leaves and securing displays. A list of requests from the previous week pile on the cashier desk, waiting to be fulfilled.

He had just propped the front door when he noticed that the store across from him wasn’t empty anymore. Tobio stared at the shingles, trying to guess what sort of business had been brought into town. 

He turned away shortly after. As long as it wasn’t a competitor, it didn’t matter.

* * *

Time passed in a floral blur. It was the blooming season, and fittingly, business boomed. Tobio found the shop brimming in lilacs and peonies as orders flooded in. There wasn’t a better feeling than finishing a perfect arrangement, bright and fresh. The look on the customer’s face, seeing their eyes widen and mouths drop open. The knowledge that he was the best.

Tobio scribbled out another idea on his list with frustration, hunched over the desk in his tiny office.

“Is that for Tanaka’s wedding?” Yamaguchi asked. He peered over Tobio’s shoulder.

“Him and Kiyoko want yellow roses.” 

“They already have four other flowers picked out, though.” Yamaguchi looked concerned.  Honestly, Tobio was too. 

With a violent scribble of his pen, Tobio scrapped the last idea on his list. He would never back down from a challenge, and despite knowing them so familiarly, the Tanakas’ were proving to be tough. As if a solution would magically appear, Tobio narrowed his eyes at the paper. 

Yamaguchi sighed. “C’mon,” he said, pulling the notebook away. “Let’s go visit Tsukki or something. He’ll have leftover danishes for you.”

Yamaguchi was a good employee, and his arrangements weren’t half bad either. Tobio knew he didn’t have to worry about the part-timers screwing up when he was supervising. They set about cleaning glass and wiping down cases, making sure everything was prepared for tomorrow. Yamaguchi pulled his hair into a ponytail and gently nudged Tobio from the counter. 

“You worked the morning shift,” he said. “You technically shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s my shop, and you’re the one who wanted to go out together today. I don’t mind waiting,” Tobio pointed out. He stepped away all the same.

“Well, yeah. We miss you, and it’s been a while since we’ve gotten together.” By the time Yamaguchi stood straight, his pout was gone, eyes glinting with mischief. “I know you miss us.”

It was cold and crisp, a hint of autumn in the air. Tobio gazes out at the bustling plaza and into the new shop. A couple customers linger in the windows and lots of posters hung on the walls, a small blond receptionist behind the front desk. Tobio turned in disinterest and headed into the bar around the block. 

It was a bit packed for Tuesday night. Nishinoya waved his arms enthusiastically, beckoning him from the usual corner. 

“Kageyama!”

Underneath everyone’s eyes, Tobio immediately regretted coming. He slunk into a chair, already calculating when he could head back to his apartment for some quiet. He was already tired, and the smirk Tsukishima gave him didn’t help.

“Next round’s on me,” Noya said. “Laundry has been in high demand recently.”

“Laundry is always in demand.” Kinnoshita groaned, though he looked appreciative at the stack of bills Noya slapped down onto the table. “If you’re asking me, people need to get their clothes washed less.”

Tsukishima side-eyed him. “Good thing we don’t.”

As the group chattered, Tobio was mercifully spared from having to make any more small talk. Ennoshita went to grab the next round of drinks, returning with curly fries and glasses frosted with condensation. Tobio gratefully stole a serving of potato goodness.

“Have any of you been to that new shop across from Kageyama’s?”

Ennoshita looked up from where he had been passing out glasses of beer. “Not yet, what is it?”

“A tattoo shop.”

“Anything good?” Nishinoya looked up from where he was slumped against the table. Tobio had thought he fell asleep, but apparently not. He’s really asking if there’s  _ anyone  _ good, and Tobio saw a couple people roll their eyes. After Asahi left the plaza to open up a companion coffee shop, there wasn't a store in the plaza that hadn’t been greeted by a thirsty Nishinoya Yuu.

“I went in to check out what they had to offer,” Yamaguchi said, looking a little shy. Tsukishima looked up from his fries, looking pleasantly shocked. Inwardly, Tobio laughed at his expression. He looked like a goldfish. “I’m thinking about maybe getting a tattoo sometime,” Yamaguchi continued. “The artist is really good.”

“Are they cute?”

Yamaguchi winked at Nishinoya, then shrugged. “Hinata’s not really my type.” Tobio noticed how Yamaguchi pointedly didn't look at Tsukishima, and how his ears were dusted pink. Interesting. “You might wanna take a look sometime, Kageyama. He’s a real sweetheart.”

Forgetting what he had noticed, Tobio immediately decided he definitely  _ won’t  _ be taking a look, and that Hinata is most definitely  _ not  _ a sweetheart.

* * *

Tobio didn’t do deliveries. He’d been considering buying a van for the future, but he hadn’t told anyone about that, much less any of his customers. Those thoughts, however, didn’t change the address on the paper in his hand. 

Tobio looked at the bouquet. At the tattoo shop. Back at the bouquet. 

“Why can’t you take it?”

Yamaguchi tightened his ponytail and wiped at his brow, looking up from his pot. The flowers weren't arranged as clean or precise as Tobio’s was, but he always got the job done. “I’m busy right now. The Honda event?”

Tobio shuddered. He did remember, and that client wasn't pleasant. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

The parlor was relatively standard, with art along the walls and stations set up behind the front desk. Humming music blended with the whir of the tattoo pens. 

“Delivery for Yachi?”

“Oh, that’s me.” The girl at the reception desk lit up. “Wow, this is great! Do you work in the shop across the street?”

“Yeah. It’s mine.”

She smiled. “So you must be Kageyama. Yamaguchi mentioned you.” Tobio noted that he needed to remind Yamaguchi not to alert strangers of his existence. “Anyways, thanks.”

Tobio turned to walk out the door. “Hope you like it,” he tossed back. There was a reason that Yamaguchi handled customer service. As if his last words weren’t enough, Tobio promptly tripped over someone crouched in the entryway.

“Oh, sorry.” 

Tobio peered upwards, not replying. The guy standing over him looked youthful, head topped with obnoxiously orange hair. He looked like a tangerine. 

The tangerine glanced quickly to the side, and Tobio followed his gaze, catching the colored tip of Miruku’s tail rounding the corner.

“Dude, are you stealing my cat?”

The tangerine sputtered. Tobio stood and realized he was over a whole head taller than him. “Gosh, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know she was yours.”

“She belongs to herself.”

“What’s her name, then?”

“Miruku.”

The tangerine glanced behind him. “That’s cool. You work across the street? I’m Hinata,” he said, smiling and sticking his hands in his pockets. It made his biceps flex.

Tobio leveled his strongest glare at him. “I’ve got my eye on you, cat-stealer.”

Hinata just laughed. His smile never left his face. “Yeah. I’ll see you around, Kageyama.”

Tobio was all the way across the street when he realized Hinata knew his name without him introducing himself. 

Yamaguchi smiled at him.  “How’d it go?” 

Tobio put on his apron, deciding that the twinge in his chest was annoyance.

* * *

Miruku waited for her food bowl with the patience of a toddler. It was true when Tobio said she owned herself. Miruku came and went as she pleased, though Tobio had been feeding her since he bought his store. That was maybe four years ago, now.  Miruku was everyone’s. 

Well, everyone except the tangerine. 

Tobio looked out of the window the Miruku just left out of, seeking out the tattoo parlor before even realizing it. 

“Hello!” 

The call startled Tobio and he almost fell. Hinata waved from a window across the street grinning brighter than the morning sun. It made sense that he lived above his shop like him. 

Tobio closed the window with a defining click.

Yamaguchi had already opened when he went downstairs. When he saw Hinata chattering away in front of his shop, Tobio rearranged his route across the plaza to be as short as he could. By the time he finished unloading the groceries, he was sweating. Yamaguchi came out of the office and handed him a flyer.

Tobio frowned. “What’s this?”

“Hinata came in earlier to give it to us. There’s a party tonight, and we should go. No one’s been interested in our autumn crocus, and we could give them some.” Yamaguchi wiped his hands on a towel and carried the pot to the counter. “Yachi liked the arrangement last time.” 

Tobio didn't have the time for questions, and he didn’t bother to reply. Not like he needed to. He wouldn’t go to the party anyways because he still had to figure out Tanaka’s centerpieces for their wedding. 

Glancing out the window, he froze. 

Tobio rushed outside. Hinata was crouched a couple yards away from his shop, holding his hand out to Miruku, and it’s the same as the day he met him.

“Miruku.” She didn’t move. “Miruku, come here.”

Hinata’s eyes narrowed in challenge. “Miruku,” he cooed. 

Tobio saw Miruku’s tail flicker, considering Hinata’s offer. Traitor. He dropped to a crouch and called for her again. She darted off, ignoring their awaiting palms.

Tobio was absolutely not going to that party.

* * *

He went to the party. 

Brought the crocus, too. He didn’t see Hinata, but it wasn’t like he looked for him anyways. He hated every second of the social interaction. “It’s for you guys,” he mutters, giving the pot to Yachi. She beams. “Congrats. Or whatever.”

“Shouyou.” Yachi beckons at the crowd. “Look!” Hinata stumbled towards them, popping out of seemingly nowhere. He was dressed up in a nice sweater and a hoop earring. Tobio ignored how good he looked.

“Don’t kill it.”

“Thank you.” Hinata looked delighted. Tobio looked away. 

He excused himself when he spotted the table of refreshments, going to get a drink. He would need it.

Tobio’s routine was disrupted the next morning with a headache. He wondered where Miruku was. Though he’d never admit it, it was nice to have a companion, but she was nowhere to be found. 

When he went downstairs, his headache got worse. 

Tobio stood in betrayal as he watched Miruku leap off of Hinata’s window ledge. She settled outside the tattoo shop, tail flicking idly as he stormed through the door.

“Why did I just see my cat come out of your window?” 

Hinata shrugged. He kept grinning. “Miruku hangs with me sometimes. What can I say? I’m good with my hands.”

“Excuse me?” Tobio stepped right up to Hinata, meeting his gaze. He expected him to flinch, but he didn't. Hinata just keeps grinning, not afraid at all. His lips were very pink.

Tobio’s chest still hurt when he got back.

* * *

“Don’t you have croissants to sell or something?”

Tsukishima didn’t reply, and Yamaguchi peeked up from behind the counter. “Kageyama has a crush on Hinata.”

Tobio snapped the stem of the lily in his hand, ignoring the pain. “I don’t. He’s stealing my cat.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh, he’s got it bad.”

“I know.” Yamaguchi looked sympathetic.

“I’m right here, you know.”

* * *

It was a couple days later when it happened. Tobio was closing up the store and checking their shipments for the next day before the bell sounded. 

“How can I help–”

Tobio stopped when he saw Hinata. He looked good as he scanned the shop, a casual curve to his shoulders and a sly expression on his face. “So. This is your hideout.”

“I’m not hiding.”

“You know,” Hinata said, stepping right up to the counter, “I think you’re all talk.” 

Tobio allowed Hinata to back him up until he was pressed into the boxes behind him. The hands on either side of his hips boxed him in, but didn't place him in a trap. Hinata’s chest was firm, eyes shining, and Tobio resented himself for being charmed.

They didn't hold back, lips drawing together like magnets. Hinata tasted like sunlight.

Tobio closed his eyes, and let himself fall.


End file.
